


i like your tights

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Meet-Cute, PQ2 Is Implied Canon Even if They Can't Remember, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Yu is now Yuko and Akira is forever Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: A sudden rainy day makes for a fateful meeting — or, reuniting, if Akira could remember where she knew the girl with silver hair from.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Narukami Yu, Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	i like your tights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshiure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshiure/gifts).



> a birthday gift for @Cheshiure, who wanted some meet-cute fluff with a femslash variant of pegoban!
> 
> as the tags note, yu is referred to as yuko and akira is still referred to as akira. they also both use feminine pronouns. enjoy!

Akira swore the weather forecast for the day had said it’d be cloudy without a chance of rain.

Clearly, someone had messed up in the department that gave those sorts of predictions, as she felt a few raindrops plop on her head and then another streak across her glasses. Then, they came in a steady pattern, with other individuals on the street immediately seeking shelter under awnings nearby or under their bags for the time being.

Maybe a skirt hadn’t been the best choice for the day, nor were the cat-themed tights she had been excited to wear since she bought them the week prior.

Akira had to pocket her glasses so more droplets wouldn’t blur her vision, though she wondered how good of a comparison it was given how she couldn’t really see at all to begin without them. Still, she managed to stumble her way into some sort of tea-coffee-cafe sort of establishment and was able to grab a spot at one of the tables before more people came in.

Pulling her glasses back out, Akira extended her sleeve to brush the water off before blowing hot air on them and repeating the motion to clean off any smudges. It was why she hadn’t noticed an approaching individual.

A greeting caught Akira’s attention, a soft-spoken, “Excuse me?”

When she looked up, she could just barely make out the other woman’s features. Her hair was short(?) with a silver color to it, or at least, a color that blended into the wall behind her. It was there any sort of attempt at identifying went down to pretty much a zero since even when Akira squinted she couldn’t piece together any traits to her face.

“Uhm,” the woman started, sounding awkward, “is it alright if I sit here?” 

Akira realized the place had become even more crowded than when she had sat down, and she nodded, motioning to the open chair across from her. “Yeah, sure.”

She didn’t pay much attention to her after that, not wanting to come off as weird with her staring when she could just finish cleaning her glasses to get a proper look at her. When Akira picked up her glasses once more to check and see if they had any more smudges left over, she heard the woman’s voice again.

“I like your tights. Where did you get them?”

“Oh, I got them at Shibuya 705, but I don’t — hm — I don’t remember which store, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” the woman assured her, and she could hear the smile in her voice. “Thank you.”

Akira… maybe wasn’t the best at talking to people still. Once she hit it off with someone she was a conversationalist and a half, but she still had those lingering thoughts of  _ sit down, keep to yourself, _ and  _ don’t pay anyone else any mind _ . Sure, her rehabilitation helped her with reasoning why she was doing the right thing by going against how she had been raised, though she was still aware she slipped into the mindset every now and again.

She’d picked up on maybe this woman wanted to have a conversation with her when the woman cleared her throat, careful and slightly forced. “My name is Narukami Yuko,” she introduced herself.

“Kurusu Akira,” Akira responded easily, offering her now free hand to shake as she decided her glasses were as clean as they were going to get and slipped them on to her face.

Now Akira could properly make out the features of the woman, a sense of familiarity hitting her like a truck. Her hair was actually in a bun, with straight bangs and a few loose strands of hair framing her face along with thin glasses that were completely different from Akira’s own thick and clunky ones. 

Also, she was super pretty and Akira felt the wind had been knocked out of her by that fact too.

Trying to find something else to focus on that wasn’t her conversation partner’s beauty, Akira’s eyes locked on the two drinks she had in front of her. “Are you waiting for someone?” she asked, retracting her hand and using it to point at the cups.

“Oh, no,” Yuko responded easily, shaking her head. “I ordered passion fruit tea but they accidentally gave me peach instead, so they remade my order and told me to keep it,” she explained before pausing and gently pushing one of the drinks toward Akira. “Do you want it?”

“Sure!” Akira said quickly, and then the reasonable part of her brain yelled at the excited and gay part of her brain that overtook herself in that moment. Still, she got a chuckle out of Yuko and another smile as she handed over the drink to Akira, which Akira counted as a victory within its own right.

Taking a sip, she tried not to focus on the gnawing sense of familiarity still she felt. Akira couldn’t quite place it — it was as if she had seen this woman before, perhaps even knew her beyond her face, yet she couldn’t place where she had heard her name before nor could she place where she could have potentially seen her. It was an annoying, nagging feeling, one that wouldn’t let up.

Akira sat there thinking, and when she opened her mouth, she hadn’t realized her voice was betraying her thoughts as they popped into her mind. “Have I seen you in my dreams before?”

The realization of what she said hit her like a truck, eyes going wide. Yuko flushed faintly, perking an eyebrow as Akira felt her nerves take over her. “No, no, I’m not saying that like a flirt — well, I mean, I wouldn’t mind flirting ‘cause you’re pretty cute, but that wasn’t really a flirt, you just feel really familiar—”

Yuko cut her off with a laugh, smiling pleasantly. “It’s alright, I don’t mind; I thought it was sweet.”

Aki paused, recollecting herself with a soft huff and ignoring the light heat in her cheeks still. “What I meant to say,” she started, “is do you come here often?”

There was another pause and Yuko smiled more and chuckled, only making Akira radiate more heat in embarrassment and slight frustration. 

“No, no, it’s fine; you’re familiar too,” Yuko assured her. She then hummed thoughtfully as she considered her question. “I come here about once a week or so. It’s like a treat for myself.”

“Maybe I’ve seen you somewhere else then?”

Yuko drummed her fingers against the table, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand with her elbow propped up. “Where did you go to high school?”

“I went to a school called Yasogami High for my first and third year in this little town called Inaba, but my second year I went to Shujin Academy here in Tokyo,” Akira explained, hoping it made some sense.

Yuko perked up at that. “I went to Yasogami for my second year. When were you there?”

“Ah, like two or three years ago at this point.”

“That doesn’t line up, damn,” Yuko sighed, chewing her lower lip in thought. “Maybe I saw you around town somewhere?”

Akira frowned, the idea of that striking a chord of dread in her. “I, uh, I doubt that,” she said, trying to sound as gentle as she could be with her immediate shut down at that idea. “I had a bit of a… glow up in the past year. I don’t think anyone would recognize me from then.”

“Fair enough,” Yuko said, sitting back. “Here- let me give you my number so we can figure out where we know each other from.”

Akira paused, feeling her cheeks flush at the concept of getting such a pretty girl’s number after her awkward outburst. She nodded and produced her phone, offering it to Yuko for her to input her contact information, and when it was returned she realized the time.

“Ah shit, I gotta jet,” Akira informed her, standing up from her seat and pocketing her phone as she did. One glance out the window did thankfully tell her that the rain had stopped for the time being, so she adjusted her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her drink. “I’ll text you later, is that cool?”

Yuko smiled, eyes closing pleasantly in a way that made Akira’s skip a beat. “Of course! Be safe out there.”

Akira returned the sentiment and took her leave, walking briskly in hopes of making it to her destination without much hassle. It was only after a certain distance away did she allow the excited feeling to bubble over in her, her cheeks darkening in color and a dopey grin coming over her features as she pondered with a good conversation starter to send Yuko when she had the chance.


End file.
